lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sensei Wu
Sensei Wu is a character in the Ninjago film series, serving as one of its main protagonists. He is a son of the First Spinjitzu Master, Garmadon's brother, and Lloyd's uncle. He is voiced by AckarProductions5. History Early Life/Backstory In the early 1960s, Wu was training with his brother, Garmadon, at their father's monastery. When Garmadon dropped his katana off the side of the monastery, he went to retrieve it, and was bitten by the young Great Devourer. The serpent's venom corrupted Garmadon, and when darkness consumed him he tried taking the four Golden Weapons for himself. Wu stopped him, however, and Garmadon was condemned to the Underworld. Some time later, Wu's father passed away, and he was left to defend the city his father created. Sometime before the events of Ninjago, Sensei Wu found four teenagers - Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane - and began training them in the arts of Spinjitzu. He first trained Kai and Zane, and later recruited Cole and Jay, likely after they realized their elemental powers. Ninjago With corruption growing in Ninjago City, and the need for heroes greater than ever, Wu continued training his four pupils. After Cole's father was killed by Skales, Wu tried helping Cole to find a purpose in his life through being a Ninja. Over the next few years, the two supported each other, with Wu understanding Cole's feelings of loss. By 2014, Wu's pupils had completed much of their early training. However, Cole was still questioning his purpose not as a Ninja, but as a person, and sought reconciliation from Wu. Wu told Cole to stay true to himself and loyal to the city. One day, an aerial pirate ship, Destiny's Bounty, arrived in Jamanakai Village, and Wu dispatched the Ninja to raid the ship and save the crew's prisoners - Dareth and a politician, Cillian Fincher. After the mission's success, Wu informed the Ninja that the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre had been released from their tomb by Wu's nephew, Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd led the Serpentine on a mission to blow up Jamanakai Village's electrical barrel and fuel the chaos in the city. To counteract Lloyd's plans, Wu dispatched the Ninja to thwart the Serpentine's plans. A battle ensued in Jamanakai, with the Ninja fighting Lloyd, the Serpentine, and Captain Soto's crew. The Serpentine escaped, while Destiny's Bounty was critically damaged and abandoned. Wu and Dareth worked with Zane to repair the Bounty and used it to defend Jamanakai from another incursion. He instructed the Ninja to capture Lloyd, as he wanted to "speak with him personally". Tthe Ninja allied with police officers Ben Delmar and Mason Davis to fight the Serpentine once more. In Jamanakai, Wu piloted the Bounty, with Dareth armed on the deck. A Rattlecopter piloted by Fang-Suei flew into the village to blow up the electrical barrel. The Bounty held off the Rattlecopter, and thanks to Wu's piloting skills, he managed to destroy the copter. In the meantime, Lloyd was captured, and Cole avenged his father by killing Skales. Following the conflict, Cole spoke with Wu over his uneasiness of slaying Skales. Wu consoled him, believing he made the right decision. As the Ninja consulted with one another, Wu met with Lloyd inside their base, and proposed that he start training with him to become "a master of Spinjitzu". Lloyd remarked that he'd think about it, and Wu left to meet with the Ninja. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Elemental Masters Category:2018 Storyline